


Interference

by Hezzab



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Spencer, Derek Morgan - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezzab/pseuds/Hezzab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek decides to teach Spencer baseball, but that's not all they learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interference

“You know you can do it pretty boy. Don’t think, just feel” Derek told Spencer as he missed another baseball.   
“I can’t do it. It’s pointless in me playing, I can’t hit the ball and I’ve never been good at sports.” Spencer replied sighing. Derek looked at the younger man wondering how he could get him to relax to swing and hit the ball then an idea came to him. He walked over to his pretty boy and stood behind him.   
“W what are you doing?” Spencer enquired as he felt the older man behind him as he also grabbed the bat that was in his hands.   
“Teaching you.” Was Derek’s only reply. Getting in to position behind him Derek hoped that Reid could not feel the bulge that was beginning to grow in his pants.   
“The balls just coming. Keep your eyes on it” Derek muttered in to Spencer’s ear, his breath on Spencer’s neck. 

Adjusting his body Spencer managed to rub his behind up against the older man. He hoped Derek never realised he had took this opportunity to get closer to him. In fact Spencer could play baseball just fine but Derek didn’t have to know about that if it meant that they could be this close to each other and Spencer could rub up against the older man without him realising that his feelings were something more than friendship. As the ball got closer Spencer could feel Derek guide him as he swung and hit the ball. Looking up Spencer saw Derek grinning down at him. Feeling the blush on his checks he looked down hoping to avoid the gaze of the man he loved.   
“What’s wrong Reid? You did it.” Derek asked, dropping his hold on the bat to turn Spencer’s head to face him.   
“Nothing’s wrong. Why would something be wrong?” replied Spencer hoping that Derek would leave him alone and not notice him blushing. 

Wishing that he had a chance with the boy genius Derek stepped away shaking his head saying nothing just thinking why Spencer would return his feelings after all he was straight as far as the team knew and he didn’t know that Derek played for both teams. Spencer just looked at him knowing the older man was thinking of something that bothered him so he put a hand on his arm knowing that Derek would understand after all physical contact is not something he usually participates in never mind initiating the contact, well unless it was Derek touching him that he didn’t mind. Knowing what the younger man meant, Derek stepped forward and pulled him in to a hug. Spencer gasped as he felt Derek’s member straining in his pants. Jumping back Derek apologizes hoping he didn’t ruin the friendship between the two.   
“Thinking of the late night last night?” Spencer says, wishing this didn’t affect their friendship and not wanting to think that maybe the older man did return his feelings. After all there was no proof he was gay and even if he was he wouldn’t be into someone like him.  
“No. Let’s go home first and then I’ll tell you?” Derek asked hoping Spencer will agree and he can tell him his true feelings towards him.   
“O okay” Spencer replies walking towards Derek’s car, realising he didn’t have a choice as Derek drove them here as he doesn’t trust Reid’s driving skills.

Spencer started to worry the closer they got to Derek’s house. He was quite on the trip he was worried that he would say the wrong thing and upset Derek even more.  
“Don’t worry pretty boy I’m not mad at you” Derek told the younger man after seeing the expression on his face. Stopping the car and getting out Derek thought of how best to tell his friend that he wished they could be more than just friends without ruining their friendship. Sighing he unlocked the door and walked in knowing that Spencer was right behind him.   
“Sit down and I’ll make us coffee, then I’ll tell you everything you wish to know.” Derek told Spencer, running a hand through his lack of hair, once Spencer was in his living room. Derek walked into the kitchen putting on the coffee pot and took out two mugs putting in enough sugar to give someone toothache into Spencer’s and a little bit of sugar into his.

Walking into the living room and setting the mugs down Derek asks “What do you want to know?”  
“Um…Well why were you well um…erect at the base ball court?” Was the reply Spencer gave with that ever growing blush on his face.  
“Don’t be embarrassed by asking a question around me kid. Ever. No matter what I’ll always answer.” Derek replied moving closer to Spencer. “I was erect, as you put, because of the way you grinded your ass against my crotch. God Spencer you’re so fucking hot normally and that just set me of.” Derek was now practically sitting on Spencer’s lap. As the older man moved towards him, Spencer turns away and falls of the couch. Derek try’s to catch him but he fell on top of Spencer, erect crotch to a slightly less erect crotch of his pretty boy.  
“I need to confess.” Spencer replies blushing, leaning up he planted his lips against Derek’s. The black man deepened the kiss, reaching out he grabbed Spencer around his hips and lifted the pair, steading them, he then walked into his bedroom pushing doors open with Spencer as he went. 

Breaking away from the kiss Spencer continued his previous statement, “Bed… Now!” He said breathless. Following that order Derek turned the pair around so he could open the bedroom door. Not bothering to turn on the light he stumbled through his bedroom until he managed to get to his bed. Laying Spencer down Derek started unbuttoning his Pretty Boys shirt, once it was done he gently ran his hands up and down his ribs, teasing’s, testing that this was what Spencer wanted to happen, feeling, making sure that it wasn’t just a dream. Hearing Spencer moan was what brought Derek back to reality. Looking down at his soon to be lover he could see that his eyes were already rolled back. Kissing him again Derek started rubbing his thumbs around his nipples not quite touching them yet, just the feel of having Spencer beneath him was more than enough to have his inhabitations leave but he knew he would have to take it gentle with Spencer, after all he didn’t want to ruin something that he hasn’t yet got. Stopping, after all he didn’t want Spencer to cum just yet, he sat up and took of his top in one swift movement that Spencer followed with his eyes. Smiling Spencer sat up and helped Derek unbutton and take of his trousers. Slowly Spencer looked up and grabbed Derek’s crotch, hearing the older man gasp made Spencer pull the other man’s cock out and leaned forward to wrap his mouth around it. Slowly bobbing Spencer swirled his tongue around the head. Moaning Derek leaned into in, grabbing Spencer’s ‘just outta bed’ hair he took control over Spencer’s movement, making his Pretty Boy moan around his cock, the feeling alone cause Derek to almost cum. Spencer pulled away, shaking his head, he pulled Derek onto the bed onto of him. Pulling Derek fingers into his mouth he gave them the same treatment he had just giving Derek’s cock. Leaving his fingers in Spencer’s mouth Derek used his other hand and rubbed down the younger man’s body until he got to his trousers, skilfully he unbutton and pulled them, and his underwear, off only using that hand. He pulled his fingers out of Spencer’s mouth with a pop and used them to lubricate Spencer’s tight hole. Rubbing around the area he gently pushed one in until Spencer got use to the feeling then he moved them about, pulling in and out, circling inside him. Spencer grabbed at the sheet below him, tugging, begging for Derek inside of him.  
“Shhh, Pretty Boy, not yet.” Derek said soothingly as he added a second finger. Slowly he reached with his other hand and he wrapped his hand around the cock of the man below him and tenderly caressed the cock in his hand. Pulling his fingers out Derek bent forward and placed a kiss on the other man’s lips before lining himself up. Slowly pushing in he heard Spencer gasp and seen his body tense from pain and immediately stop, worried. Reaching down Spencer guided the cock into himself, showing that he wanted this, as much as it hurt, he didn’t mind because it was Derek and he knew no matter what Derek cared and would never do anything deliberately that would hurt him and he knew that Derek would want to make it up. Derek pushed forward until all of him was inside Spencer and left it there so the younger man could get accustomed to his size. Leaning forward Derek planted a loving but deep kisses on Spencer’s soft lips as he started pulling in and out, slowly as he wrapped Spencer’s legs around his waist. Speeding up both men moan together, savouring the moment of them together for the first time. Derek’s hand on Spencer’s cock loosened until it was only his fingers creasing it. Spencer could feel his hips buck under his lover as he began to cum. Minutes later he began to feel Derek cuming inside him as his hand completely fell from his cock.   
“Wow, Spencer. I never would have guessed in all my dreams that this would happen like this.” Derek said as he began to pull out.  
Grabbing his hand Spencer mumbled “Don’t lets’ just sleep.” Derek smiled as he cuddled into Spencer and pulled the cover over them so they could sleep.


End file.
